


There's A Team of Superheroes Across the Street

by MaskedRider2030



Series: There's a Team of Superheroes Across the Street [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Not extremely violent enough for the graphic violence tag, Original Character(s), POV First Person, just Power Rangers or Super Sentai levels of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedRider2030/pseuds/MaskedRider2030
Summary: In which some random university dropout ends up accidentally befriending a team of colourful superheroes from outer space.
Series: There's a Team of Superheroes Across the Street [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559176
Kudos: 4





	There's A Team of Superheroes Across the Street

5:55 in the afternoon on a Tuesday: the time where the main lobby of the hospital became much quieter. Half an hour ago, the volunteer in the gift shop and Lost and Found left, as well as some of the other hospital staff. Appointments were usually scheduled earlier, so the few patients that did arrive now would have went directly to the emergency entrance around the corner on another floor.

“Wait, why are two of the hospital’s entrances on different floors?” you might ask, just like this elderly man standing on the opposite side of the main entrance help desk from me.

I shrugged. “I don’t really know either.” I glanced sideways at the snowstorm outside the glass doors. “But you can also get to Emergency by going that way and turning left.” I pointed my arm toward the hallway I was talking about. “Once you get there, take the first elevator you see to the first floor, and follow the steps on the wall from there.”

“Ah, thank you!”

“No problem!” I replied with a smile. As he left, I counted the time on the computer screen in front of me. In four minutes, I would have to head home as well. With nothing else to do, I started typing gibberish with the keyboard, typing to the rhythm of the songs stuck in my head.

_ Clickity-clack, Clickity-clack, KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK. _

I glanced up. In front of the counter was a woman in a fuzzy winter coat, looking a bit confused. “Ah, sorry. How may I help you?” I asked.

The woman placed a book on the counter. It was a hardcover book, about the same size as an average paperback children’s novel. But other than a few patterns, the cover was oddly blank. “Somebody left this in the snow,” she explained, shaking the snow off of her gloves.

I picked up the book, wiping some of the melting snow off of it with the sleeve of my hoodie. “I’ll take this to the Lost and Found. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem! Have a nice day--” I looked back outside at the dark February sky. “--I mean night.”

As she left, I remembered that the Lost and Found closed half an hour ago. Uh-oh.

I turned the book in my hands, staring at the wordless cover. I opened the book to the first few pages, which were blank. As I flipped through the rest of the pages, I found many typed paragraphs and a few diagrams of different machines. However, the text was in a language with an alphabet I could not recognize at all. The pages were also surprisingly waterproof, since they did not absorb the melted snow.

At the end of the pages, of course, was the inside of the back cover. But instead of being completely blank, or having the usual author’s note, there was a screen built into the cover. “What the--”

“LANGUAGE DETECT--”

I slammed the book shut, muting it. This book was going directly to the security office.

I shut off the computer and slid the book into my purse. As I swung my coat onto my shoulders, I walked straight toward the elevator. Since Security was near the Emergency department, I took the elevator down to the first floor.

That’s when I heard an unfamiliar beeping sound. I looked up and realized I wasn’t the only person in the elevator. A young man in a red parka glanced back at me before quickly pulling his ringing phone out of his pocket and turning it off. “Sorry.”

This person seemed very lost and confused as he looked around the elevator, so I asked him, “Do you need any help?”

“What? No, I am only looking for a m--” He stuttered for a bit. “Um… erm…”

I peeked at the wall he was now staring at, which listed the major departments of each floor the elevator went to. “Emergency?” I suggested.

“Uh, yes!” He turned to me, then to the wall (which, remember, had the instructions to reach Emergency), then back to me, then at the ground. “I can’t read.”

At this point, the elevator already reached the first floor, so I just shrugged and walked out of the elevator. “It’s right this way! Just head across this hallway. It’s right before the exit.”

“Oh.” He followed me out of the elevator. “You are going there too?”

“Not really. I just happen to be heading this way. Anyway, have a nice night!” I left him in the hallway and stepped into the security office.

“Hello?” I pulled the book back out of my purse. “Somebody apparently left this outside.”

The security officer stood up and grabbed the book from my hands. “A book?”

“Well, usually I would send it to the Lost and Found if it was earlier, or leave it nearby with a note, but something is--”

“LANGUAGE DETECTED: ENGLISH. QUESTION?”

“Yeah…” I chuckled awkwardly for a second. “It does that.”

The officer was surprisingly content as he shut the book. “What a coincidence. I was looking for this all day.”

My eyes widened. “Really? Someone was looking for this?”

“Actually, yes. So I’m going to keep this until--”

Before the officer could finish, somebody slid into the room. I turned around and saw a short young woman with a giant yellow backpack, regaining her balance. “My book!”

I glanced at the book, then back to her. “That’s yours?”

“Yes it is!” she said with a grin as she picked up the book. That smile switched to a frown as the officer wouldn’t let go of the book. She finally yanked the book away and opened it to the screen in the back cover. “Hello?”

“USER VOICE DETECTED. PASSWORD?”

“Not right now.” She closed the book and held it close to her chest, with a look of accomplishment on her face.

“Well then, problem solved.” That’s when I realized what time it was, and started walking out of the room. “Have a good night, everybody!”

The officer might have said something after that, but I couldn’t really hear it, since I was nearly jogging to the exit at this point. It was now well past 6:00 p.m. and I always carpooled on the way home to avoid driving in the snow. I exited the hospital and found my dad’s car waiting in the parking lot. “Sorry for being late! I had to help someone out at the last minute.”

“That’s alright,” Dad replied as he started the car. “Actually, I just got here. There was a bit of trouble getting here.”

“Yeah, the weather doesn’t seem so good today.” I looked out the window at the blizzard outside, when something caught my eye: a group of officers at the parking lot entrance. “What happened there? A car crash?”

“I’m not sure, but they just started to sort it out. Five minutes ago, there was a long line of cars waiting to enter. It stretched all the way across the street.”

“But I don’t see any crashed cars,” I commented as we left the parking lot, passing an oddly-familiar security officer. “Hang on…” was that the same officer I saw inside two minutes ago?

“Is something wrong?” Dad asked.

“Huh?” I blinked a few times. I was probably just getting faces mixed up again, like I usually did. “It’s nothing.”

* * *

I didn’t really think much about that Tuesday evening for a few days. Sure, it was a bit strange, but I guess my head was kind of… busy?

“Anyway, I’m going to shovel the snow outside,” my mom said, wrapping a thick scarf around her head.

“I can help,” I suggested. I guess ‘busy’ was not the word I was looking for.

“Oh no, I can do it. You already did so much this morning.” All I did that morning was eat breakfast, sweep the floor, and wash a couple of dishes. And that was all after Mom got my younger siblings ready for school. But Mom went outside by herself anyway. “Just make sure the stove is turned off, and check the phone if somebody calls.”

Once she shut the door behind her, I was the only one left in the house. Dad went to work, four of my younger siblings went to school an hour or two ago, and my only other sibling had went back to university a month ago.

A month… he was now an entire month ahead of me.

My head flickered back into focus, and I realized I was still standing by the front door. I went to the kitchen and looked at the stove. It was off. With nothing else to do, I decided to get my sketchbook from my room and draw something. However, as I passed the back door in the kitchen, I saw a grey cat on the balcony.

I froze, staring at the cat through the glass door. This was the first time in a decade that a cat came this close to our house. They usually stood near the ditch or sat on the fence at the far side of the backyard, if they decided to show up at all. And when they were this close, they usually ran away after a few seconds of being noticed. Yet this cat did not move much at all.

At this point, I got worried. I reached for the door lock. The cat didn’t move. I unlocked the door. The cat barely flinched. I even considered getting a can of tuna for a moment. The cat waited patiently. Then I opened the door. That’s when the cat left.

The cat seemed to leave something behind, though. Camouflaged in the snow was a small square box, about half the height and length of a shoe box.

I should have shut the door right at that moment. But I was confused more than anything. Who left this box out here? And why in the backyard? I slowly crouched down and reached for the box, ready to jump back and close the door at any moment.

I held the box close to my ear, and shook it a bit. Then I stopped, worrying that I would mess up what was inside. I looked around the backyard, and saw nobody. No footprints either, just some cat pawprints. Very slowly, I opened the box and peeked inside.

It was the strange book from Tuesday. It was inside the box next to two smaller boxes, with a note scribbled onto a page stuck to the cover. The note read: “Help”. There was also a doodle of a person in a pink coat and blue pants, with a light brown scarf and glasses. That was exactly what I wore that Tuesday at the hospital.

Whoa.

THUD. I looked up. There was a giant rock in the middle of the yard. Except, it wasn’t a rock: it stood up and unfolded into an armoured monster, with eyes almost as dark as black holes.

“TARGET FOUND.” The monster’s mechanical claws shot forward, gripping my arms. I dropped the box as the monster dragged me over the balcony and into the snow.

I couldn’t process what exactly the monster said next… just the freezing snow surrounding my aching head, and a few blurry flashing colours.

* * *

“Meow?”

I found myself back inside the kitchen, lying next to the back door. The cat from earlier sat next to me and purred, helping my head calm down. I slowly sat up, and saw the crumpled box next to me and the cat.

I stood back up carefully and checked the time on the stove’s digital clock. It seems like I had passed out for around ten minutes.

The backyard door was still open, I went to close it. That’s when I finally noticed: a machine the size of a car, hovering above the ground, surrounded by three to five people. They were picking up chunks of metal debris scattered across the yard, and putting them in a compartment built into the side of the hovering vehicle.

I slowly closed the back door and dashed across the house to the front door, where I grabbed my coat and put my winter boots on. Outside, Mom was still shovelling snow, unaware of the strangers on the other side of the house, but still perfectly safe. Then I went back to the kitchen and carefully opened the door again. The strangers were just as oblivious.

I stepped outside and down the balcony steps, inching closer to the group as I put my gloves on. I paused to pick up a metal claw on the ground, then took a few more steps until I was just a few meters away from the vehicle.

“Who else is regretting this?” one of them asked.

“Regretting what?” a taller woman replied.

“The fact that we got some random local even more messed up in all of this, obviously,” a third person answered, chucking a piece of debris into the hovercar. I stepped back as I recognized her as the short woman with the yellow backpack from Tuesday.

The first person hesitated, adjusting his light green winter hat. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have given her that box after all.”

“Everyone, it is going to be alright,” another familiar voice reassured them. This time, it was the young man in the red parka, who was sitting near the front seat of the car and wrapping a bandage around his wrist. He turned to face the first two people. “It seems the minion machines would have been sent here either way. You just wanted to make sure she would know why, and have a way to stay safe.”

“But we can not let this happen again! Not like this,” the shorter woman exclaimed, pointing at the back door of the house. “I mean, for all we know, this person is dead now!”

One last person--the tallest of them all--finally spoke up. “She’s not dead.”

“Oh, you’re sure about that?”

“Hello.”

All five of them turned their heads to me in unison, with varying levels of shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't really know what to type here. (shrugs)  
> Anyway, if you made it through this chapter, thank you! I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter story, so look forward to another chapter in roughly a month if everything goes alright.  
> Also, since this is the first time I am posting a multi-chapter story on this site, there might be a few issues with the formatting until I figure it out.


End file.
